


we don't even know

by SoloChaos



Series: go go go (one of us) [5]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aquariums, M/M, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part V</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't even know

In retrospect, agreeing to go to the aquarium with Tyler probably wasn't his best idea. 

Every single fish has hid whenever Josh had walked past their tank. Tyler had dragged him to the tank with the penguins, who had all huddled in the corner furthest from Josh. 

Whoops. 

Josh has done his best to hover behind everyone in the tour group that he and Tyler had snuck into without paying, hoping that no one will notice that every animal of prey has hid from him.

He has been looking forward to going to the shark tunnel, though. 

"I don't know why you're so excited about this," Tyler comments. "I've always found sharks kind of creepy." 

Well. 

Josh shrugs. "I've always liked them," he says, not entirely truthfully.

Tyler nods. He opens his mouth to say something, but the tour guide begins to speak, cutting him off.

"We have lots of different sharks here," she says, "our newest addition being the Sphyrna lewini. Can anybody tell me what kind of shark that is?"

"Scalloped hammerhead," Josh says before he can even think about it. 

The tour guide pauses, looking impressed.

"That's right," she says. "We also have Galeorhinus galeus." She raises her eyebrow at Josh. 

"Soupfin sharks," Josh says. He can see Tyler's surprised and impressed expression out of the corner of his eye.  

"Notorynchus cepedianus?" the guide tries. 

"Broadnose sevengill shark," Josh replies.  

The tour guide points to him. "Ladies and gentlemen, our shark expert..." she says, pausing. 

"Josh," he says.  

"Our shark expert, Josh," she says. "All right, everyone: the shark tunnel. If you have an questions, just ask me or Mr. Josh." 

_Mr. Josh,_ Tyler mouths with a giggle, and Josh gently shoves him.  

The shark tunnel is the same color as the wall of Josh's bathroom. Josh watches, awed, as hammerheads, soupfins, sevengills, and other various fish swim about. 

"Do you think they have any great white sharks?" Tyler says, shuddering. "Those always scared the heck out of me." 

Josh blinks.  

"No, great whites can't be kept in captivity," he says.  

"Too vicious?"

"Nah," Josh says. "They get depressed. They refuse to eat, bang their head against the walls of the tanks, things like that."

"Oh," Tyler says softly.  "That's... really sad, actually." 

Josh's mouth attempts to smile, but probably fails miserably. "Yeah. Pretty sad," he agrees.  

There's a collective gasp amongst the group. Josh looks up, alarmed, to see that the sharks have started to move closer to the glass instead of swimming indifferently like they were previously. Josh realizes, with a jolt, that the sharks are looking right at him.  

"Well, this is..." the tour guide says, trying to collect herself. "Well, this is, ah, highly unusual."  

Josh stares back at the hammerhead who has practically pressed itself against the glass in an attempt to get even closer to Josh.

"Highly unusual," the guide says again.  Josh looks around to see that the entire shark tunnel surrounded by sharks, all pressed close to see Josh.  

"Wow," Tyler says, pulling out his phone to take a picture. 

Josh studies the sharks carefully, hoping he won't see any of them gearing up to attack. Fortunately, they just seem to be curious. He watches a sevengill glide past the glass, trying to get a better look at him. 

"They're so close," Tyler says, phone still out. He steps closer to take another picture, but the sevengill swims away when Josh steps back. "Hey!" 

"I guess they don't like you," Josh jokes, pretending not to notice the way that the sharks have gathered at the other side of the tunnel where he is.  

"Highly unusual," the tour guide repeats, fanning herself. 

The other members of the group are whispering quietly amongst themselves, and Josh concentrates.  

"...that hammerhead looks like it's constipated..."  

"...been here a lot, and they've _never_ done this..." 

"...so creepy, but really cool..." 

"...can barely see the blue walls, oh man, that's _weird_..."

  "...promised we'd get ice cream, Mama, you _promised_..."

"...the eyes are damn scary, god..." 

"...seem to be a lot of them over by that guy..."  

Josh startles and walks back to his boyfriend. 

"Hey, didn't you say something about some other exhibit you wanted to see?" Josh asks, interrupting Tyler's attempts to get a close-up picture of the sharks.  

"Hmm?" Tyler says. "Oh, right! The Nemo fish." 

"The Nemo fish," Josh repeats, and Tyler blushes.  

"The clownfish," he says, and Josh grins.  

"Yeah, come on," he says, taking Tyler's hand. "Let's go see the Nemo fish." 


End file.
